<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3AM at The Denny's Outside Dansville by DIOGEE-JOEY (Anchorsville)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783470">3AM at The Denny's Outside Dansville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchorsville/pseuds/DIOGEE-JOEY'>DIOGEE-JOEY (Anchorsville)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of sex, Adults AU, Anal Sex, But there's also a lot more sex, Denny's, Diogee go home, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Lots of Smutt, Multi, Murphy's Law, Pegging, Smutty, Some Plot, There's some wholesome stuff there too, Why Did I Write This?, You have to squint for the plot, like a lot, self pleasuring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchorsville/pseuds/DIOGEE-JOEY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack wants to take Melissa out on a 3AM Denny's adventure, but Milo really wants to tag along.  Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3AM at The Denny's Outside Dansville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Denny’s sounds nice.”</p><p>	“Yeah it does,” Melissa smirked. She placed a hand on Zack’s shoulder. “Think you can stay up until three in the morning to go? Nothing like a late night adventure.”</p><p>	The nice thing about finally being adults is that they could do whatever the hell they wanted whenever the hell they wanted. There was no more school or homework. Melissa could spend all the time she wanted with Zack. She could even go to Denny’s at 3AM just for the hell of it.</p><p>	“You know I can,” Zack chuckled, moving in closer. The two sat on a bench near the park. It was nice of them to finally have some alone time. Zack enjoyed the few moments he got with Melissa that weren’t complete chaos.</p><p>	Suddenly, the bench snapped and Zack slipped onto the concrete. Melissa fell straight onto his lap. “Oh, hey, Milo,” Melissa was unphased, this was normal since she knew Milo for so long. “What’re you up to?” The two got up. </p><p>	Zack was less than pleased. As much as he loved Milo, he always seemed to get in the way of his dates with Melissa. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Milo around as much as he wanted more time alone with Melissa. </p><p>	Milo smiled gleefully as he dug into his backpack for tools to repair the bench with. “I was just taking Diogee for a walk,” he explained as he worked. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you guys are going all the way to Denny’s at 3AM! Where is that, three hours away?”</p><p>	A frown formed on Zack’s face. “Milo, no offense, but Melissa and I were hoping to go...just the two of us.”</p><p>	Milo fixed the bench. He looked at Melissa and Zack with a crooked grin. “Well, I guess you guys can have fun without me.”</p><p>	Melissa noticed the shakiness in his voice. “Milo, you know Zack and I are a thing now.” She reminded him, patting his shoulder. “I’m sure you could find something fun to do tonight - just without us.”</p><p>	Zack nodded.</p><p>	Milo slipped his backpack over his shoulders. He pat Diogee on the head. “I just wish I could tag along,” he murmured, still holding a smile. “I’m sure I can find something fun to do without you guys.” He turned away. </p><p>	This wasn’t the first time Zack and Melissa wanted to be away from him. Milo couldn’t help but feel sad as he walked away. Maybe they wouldn’t mind if he just didn’t drive with them. Maybe they were afraid of Murphy’s Law destroying their car or being unable to make it back home because of it. The nearest Denny’s was pretty far away. </p><p>	He sighed as he walked back home with Diogee. The little dog barked at him, trying to cheer him up, but it was no use. Nothing felt worse than being unwanted. Milo opened the front door, or tried. When he grabbed the front handle, it popped off. Diogee whined as Milo took out a crowbar to pry open the door. </p><p>	“As my dad always says,” Milo forced the door open. “You can never carry too many crowbars when the doors are locked!” Diogee squeezed through, running into the living room. “Diogee, where are you going?”</p><p>	Milo walked into the living room to see Doctor D sitting on the couch, eating popcorn. He couldn’t believe Doof still lived with him. It didn’t bother Milo as much as it bothered Sara. She moved soon after Milo graduated. It was a good thing she still stayed in touch.</p><p>	Going up to his room, he couldn’t have felt more alone. Even Diogee seemed more interested in Doctor D’s popcorn. Laying on his bed, Milo pulled up a picture of Amanda on his phone. Why didn’t he ask for her to stay? If only there was a way he could go back in time. </p><p>	“Wait a minute,” he said to himself, trying to find Dakota’s number on his phone. He kept scrolling. “Crap.” He must’ve forgotten to move his contacts when his last phone slipped into the ocean. The one before it was run over by his dad. It was an accident of course.</p><p>	Milo thought long and hard and realized he needed to go to Denny’s with Zack and Melissa. He couldn’t allow their friendships to end like how his relationship with Amanda did. Maybe if they were able to have one last adventure with Milo, they wouldn’t want to move away from Danville. </p><p>	Later that night, Milo slowly shut the door of his old Honda civic after placing his backpack on the passenger seat. He knew he could beat Melissa and Zack to Denny’s if he got a head start, but he would have to combat Murphy’s Law to do so. He looked back in his mirror to see the three spare tires laying in his trunk. Grabbing his accident kit, he made sure he had his flashlight, spares, extra batteries, and phone charger in it. </p><p>	“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Milo said to himself as he backed out of the driveway, hitting his mailbox. He sighed, parked his car and tilted the mailbox back in place before hopping back in. “Safety first,” he reminded himself as he put his seatbelt back on.</p><p>	Finally, he left driving off. He knew Denny’s was only three hours away, but he wanted to leave earlier so that he could beat whatever challenges arose with Murphy’s Law. He didn’t turn his headlights on until he was farther from the house. Even if he was an adult, Milo knew his parents wouldn’t have been happy with him traveling so late. </p><p>	“Crap, I forgot to get gas,” Milo drove to the nearest gas station and began pumping. </p><p>	Meanwhile, Zack and Melissa were getting ready for their date. Zack pulled up to Melissa’s driveaway, driving a blue Toyota Camry. It wasn’t in the best shape because of all the rides he had given Milo, but it still ran. </p><p>	“You’re late,” Melissa joked as she got in the passenger seat. “We have a pretty long drive to Denny’s. What do you want to listen to?”</p><p>	“Anything but the LumberZacks.”</p><p>	Melissa laughed as she put on a playlist to listen to. They left the driveway and hit the road. It was a long drive to Denny’s, but there was no rush. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>	On Milo’s end, things weren’t going as smoothly. After accidentally causing a small fire at the gas station and having to put it out with a fire extinguisher that he carried in his backpack, one of his tires already went flat. Good thing he brought spares. He took out his small car jack from out of his backpack and began to lift the wheel. The lug nuts were tight, but Milo tried to keep a good attitude about it. He was going on an adventure, things were bound to go wrong - Murphy’s Law or not. He turned his head to see the rear tire was flat too.</p><p>	He sighed. “Maybe this is why they didn’t want me to come along.” After getting both tires changed, he was back on the road. He used his phone as a GPS, but just in case something went wrong, he brought four maps in his backpack. He could never be too prepared at this point.</p><p>	He was able to get onto the highway, evading traffic lights falling over and other cars going out of control. Then he felt it. Another tire went flat. He pulled off the nearest exit and towards the backroads. Off the side of the road he parked as he replaced yet another wheel. Then he heard another one flatten. </p><p>	“Good thing I have a Fix-a-Flat sealer spray in my bag,” he muttered. He was a little annoyed as he sprayed the inside of the last tire. Normally tire spray would last three days, but knowing Murphy’s Law, Milo was bound to run into more trouble.</p><p>	He hopped back into his car and kept driving on the backroads instead of the highway. The highway was far too busy, he didn’t want to cause any more accidents than he already had.</p><p>	As he kept driving, he noticed it became harder and harder to steer. “No, no, no,” he tried to keep his cool, but he had to pull over. His check engine light went on and three of his tires were flat. “You have got to be kidding me!”</p><p>	Milo kicked one of the flat tires and fell backwards into the grass beside the road. He hit his head pretty hard on a rock. He tried to call his dad and explain that he needed help getting home, but his dad didn’t answer. He must’ve been sleeping.</p><p>	“Ow,” he got up only to trip over another rock and fall face first onto the tar road. He sat up and covered his face as began to cry to himself. He knew Murphy’s Law would always be an issue, but he never knew it would drive away his friends.</p><p>	Under his hands, Milo felt a tongue. He uncovered his face to see Diogee sitting in his lap. The dog licked his face.</p><p>	“Diogee, how’d you get here?” Milo pet him gently. He thought about telling him to go home, but he really didn’t want to. “You’re the best dog ever,” he whispered while hugging the small dog.</p><p>	Milo got up as Diogee wagged his tail. He opened his passenger door to see a raccoon holding his backpack. Diogee growled at it.</p><p>	“Put that down,” Milo murmured, trying not to scare the racoon off. He didn’t know what he would do without his backpack.</p><p>	The raccoon glared at him, putting the backpack on its back before jumping past Milo and scurrying off. Diogee barked as he darted after him.</p><p>	“Diogee, wait!” Milo ran, trying to follow the dog. They ran into the forest. Milo’s shirt sleeve got caught on a long branch. “Diogee,” he tripped as his shirt ripped off, along with his vest. It was freezing out, but Milo tried to keep up. The dog was almost out of his sights. A branch near the ground caught Milo by his pants. “No, come on,” he tried to twist out, only ripping his pants.</p><p>	He fell to the ground, only wearing his underwear. He had another pair of clothes, but they were in his backpack. He couldn’t see Diogee or the raccoon anywhere. He began to make his way back to the car. Maybe Diogee managed to get his backpack and bring it back to the Civic. Maybe not. Either way, there was a  blanket in the car and he was freezing.</p><p>	Milo made his way back. He heard barking from a distance and turned around. There was no sign of Diogee. He kept looking, backing towards his car.</p><p>	Losing his balance, Milo fell backwards into his car. Suddenly, he felt something big poking his bottom. It ripped through his briefs. “Ow,” he gasped as he slipped even further. “Mm,” he could feel his entire gear shifter wedged in his tight asshole. He struggled and tried to pull away, but he was stuck. Wiggling only caused him to go down even further. “Oh my,” he felt an odd, tingling sensation. </p><p>	This wasn’t the first time Milo had felt something down below. Almost every date he had with Amanda, he could feel it twitching. He remembered the feeling he would have when she got close, or when they would cuddle. Milo was desperate for her touch again.</p><p>	His erection throbbed against his leg, slowly moving up. He reached his hand over the head and yelped. It felt so good, so tender. Milo let out a soft moan as he pulled up a picture of Amanda on his phone, placing it on his dash to look at. Wrapping his hand around the shaft gently, he began to stroke up and down.</p><p>	Diogee barked at him, sitting outside of the car, confused. “Diogee,” Milo huffed, keeping a semi-even pace as he kept rubbing. “Go home.” </p><p>The dog whimpered, turning away. </p><p>“Oh, Amanda,” Milo whined as his hand movements grew faster. “If only you were here,” he purred, leaning forward towards his phone for a kiss. “Why did you have to move?”</p><p>	Abruptly, the phone began buzzing. Sweat ran down Milo’s forehead as he saw that it was his father calling. Hesitantly, his thumb pressed the answer button.</p><p>	“Dad?”</p><p>	“Milo, are you okay?” His father sounded tired, but worried. “I saw that you called me. It’s so late, where are you?”</p><p>	Milo held his breath, trying to think of what to say. “Dad, I’m…” His cock trembled in his own hand. “I’m alright,”he said, trying to hold in a moan as his fingers glided over his head. “I just had some trouble with Murphy’s Law, but I’ve got it handled now.” </p><p>He was lying straight through his teeth and he knew it, but what else could he do? The last thing Milo wanted was for his parents to have to see him like this. He could feel his asshole getting torn looser and looser.</p><p>“Milo, where are you?” His father asked concernedly. </p><p>“I’m...with Melissa and Zach,” Milo murmured as his dick began to squirt into his hands. “Oh….Ohh, yeah,” he couldn’t hold it in as the semen shot out, hitting his dash. Some of it dripped onto his seats. </p><p>“Milo?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Milo’s face went red. “We’re all good,” he sputtered, trying to use some old napkins from in the glove box to clean his car. They didn’t seem to do much. He tried to squirm off the shifter, but there was no way he could get off by himself. “Dad, I’ll….call you tomorrow.” He quickly hung up as he rubbed the napkins against his seat. “Crap, it’s stained.” </p><p>Milo whimpered as he couldn’t pull himself off of the gear shifter. He was stuck, the stains weren’t coming out, and his butt hurt more than anything else. Oddly, he was enjoying the feeling.  </p><p>He looked up in the mirror to see two headlights driving by. There was no way he could let someone catch him like this. Milo reached for the blanket in the back of his car and quickly pulled it over himself. Nervously, he watched the light fly by. Then he saw a second car driving by and noticed it pressing the brakes. He could recognize that blue car anywhere.</p><p>	Zack couldn’t help but notice seeing a familiar Honda Civic pulled over to the side of the road. “Is that Milo’s?” He asked Melissa, who nodded. He quickly parked his car. “I’ll go check on him. He must’ve tried to beat us there.”</p><p>	Zack walked down towards the Honda Civic. None of its lights were on, but he noticed the tires looked blown out. Right in front of it, Diogee sat, panting. The dog looked at Zack and walked around, towards the open passenger door.</p><p>	“Milo?” Zack looked through the passenger door to see Milo sitting in the middle with a blanket covering his legs. “Why are you sitting like that? And why are you shirtless?” He looked down and noticed the white stains on the console and seat. </p><p>	Milo was too flustered to talk. “How’s your date with Melissa going?” He asked with an embarrassed, crooked smile. </p><p>	“Why are you sitting in the middle of your car?” Zack asked again. “Isn’t that where the gear shifter is?”</p><p>	Milo sighed. “You can’t tell Melissa. You can’t tell anyone.”</p><p>	“Tell them what?”</p><p>	Milo removed the blanket. “I’m stuck,” he cried, trying to relieve pressure. </p><p>	“Milo… Were you masterbauting?” Zack was shocked as he saw Milo’s crotch without any pants on. He couldn’t help but notice how small Murphy’s penis was compared to him. Maybe it had something to do with Murphy’s Law. He tried his hardest not to make a comment about it.</p><p>	Milo’s face was pure red. “You can’t tell anyone!” Tears ran down his face. “It was an accident, I fell backwards onto the shifter and then...I felt hard. Then I started thinking about Amanda.” His rear view mirror popped off, hitting his head.</p><p>	“Why were you naked?”</p><p>	“Murphy’s Law.”</p><p>	“Right,” Zack grabbed Milo’s shoulders. “I guess I’ll try to pull you off,” he groaned as he pulled backwards. He mustered all his strength, ripping Milo off of the shifter. The two fell backwards onto the grass by the road. “Ouch,” Zach scratched his head, feeling the weight of Milo’s body on it. “Are you…?” He looked down to see Milo’s head against his groin. Zack’s member began to grow in his pants, feeling Milo’s warm breath.</p><p>	“I’m sorry,” Milo began to pull himself up. Zack got a good view of his swollen asshole. “I gotta find my backpack, it has some spare clothes.”</p><p>	“Wait, Milo, you liked having that up your ass, didn’t you?”</p><p>	“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>	“Admit it.”</p><p>	“I only liked it because I was looking at a picture of Amanda,” Milo growled as Zach pulled him back down. “Zack, what are you doing? I need to find my backpack.”</p><p>	“I was hoping you would help me with this hardon.” Zack unzipped his pants. “You want to go to Denny’s with us, right?”</p><p>	“Well yeah, but-” Before Milo could say anything more, he got a mouthful of Zack’s length. He gagged and spit, trying to pull away, but Zack pulled Milo’s head back down. </p><p>	“That feels really good,” Zack moaned as he pulled Milo’s head up and down his shaft while thrusting into it. “Now, let’s get to that asshole of yours.” He pushed Milo away and grabbed his legs.</p><p>	“Zack!” Milo gasped as he felt Zack’s enormous, fat cock tear into his asshole. The thickness of his penis made his gearshift seem far smaller in comparison. “It’s so big,” Milo wailed loudly. “Oh my-”</p><p>	Zack placed a hand over Milo’s mouth. “You want the whole neighborhood to hear you moaning?” He kept thrusting hard. “Anyways, you only think it’s so big because your dick is so small.”</p><p>	“Hey, I’m a grower, not a show-er.”</p><p>	“Yeah right.” Zack pushed his entire length into Milo, he could see it bulging in his stomach. Milo whimpered softly, pulling Zack closer to him as he laid his head on his shoulder. “I’m almost there,” Zack heaved as he kept ramming his shaft into the tight asshole. He could feel Milo’s limp dick rubbing against his stomach as Milo’s nails dug into Zack’s back.</p><p>	Milo whined as he felt cum spurt into his ass. “It feels so weird,” he complained while leaning into Zack. </p><p>	Zack pushed Milo away and pulled out. Then zipped up his pants. “Let’s go find that backpack.”</p><p>	The two got up. Milo grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around himself as they ventured into the forest. He could feel cum dripping out of his ass. “What about your date with Melissa?”</p><p>	“She’ll understand.” Zack kept walking. “How’d you lose your backpack anyways?”</p><p>	Milo explained everything to him. He told him about the raccoon and how trees caught all of his clothes and ripped them off. He tried not to explain much about how he got stuck in his car. It was embarrassing enough.</p><p>	“There it is,” Zack pointed to the backpack that hung from a branch.  He climbed up the tree, grabbing it and came down. “Melissa and I can drive you home.”</p><p>	“I’m really sorry I disturbed your date,”Milo slipped on his extra pair of clothes as they walked back to the car. “I was just sad I couldn’t come along.”</p><p>	“We can still go to Denny’s together if you’re up for it.”</p><p>	“But what about Murphy’s Law?”</p><p>	“That doesn’t matter to us, Milo. You’ll always be our friend.” The two walked back to the car. Melissa didn’t ask about anything as they drove out to Denny’s. Every issue they had on the way, they worked together to solve. </p><p>	Up ahead was the Denny’s. They finally made it. As they sat down they realized, they weren’t hungry. The waitress asked them what they wanted but they told her to give them more time.</p><p>	“Maybe I haven’t thought this through,” Zack chuckled. He took a look at the menu again. There wasn’t anything he really wanted. There wasn’t anything Milo or Melissa wanted either.</p><p>	Milo smiled as he looked out the window. “Amanda is in this area now, isn’t she?” He couldn’t help but still think about her.</p><p>	“You’re still thinking about her?” Melissa smirked, drinking her water.</p><p>	“Well, yeah,” Milo’s face went red. “I think about her all the time. I just wish she never left Danville.”</p><p>	“What are we doing here then?” Melissa grabbed Zack’s keys. “Let’s get you to Amanda’s.”</p><p>	The three bolted out to the car and drove to Amanda’s apartment. They considered going up the elevator but decided to take the stairs instead because of Murphy’s law. The floor on the stairs were slippery, but they clung to the rail as they went up.</p><p>	Milo got to the apartment door and knocked on it. “Wait, guys, it’s three in the morning, I doubt she’s awake.”</p><p>	Suddenly, the door opened without any hesitation. “Milo?” Amanda was shocked to see him. “Zack, Melissa…?”</p><p>	“Amanda,” Milo blushed as his hands wrapped around hers. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m ready to take this more seriously.”</p><p>	“Milo, I love you.”</p><p>	“Amanda, I love you too,” he leaned in for a kiss as he felt an erection growing in his pants. As he embraced Amanda, it throbbed against her crotch. “I want to take this further,” he begged. She noticed his little bulge and nodded.</p><p>	The two went into Amanda's apartment, leaving Zack and Melissa outside. They decided to go back to Denny’s and continue their date. Meanwhile, Amanda and Milo began to undress.</p><p>	“Milo, you’re covered in scratches,” Amanda’s hands went down his body, tenderly touching him.</p><p>	“It was a long drive here and-” Milo heard a bark. He looked to see Diogee chilling on Amanda’s couch. “Diogee, go home.” The dog left the apartment. “Silly dog, he’s not supposed to watch me have sex.”</p><p>	Amanda’s hand wrapped around Milo’s shaft,pumping up and down. Her soft hands glided up and down so perfectly. “Do you like that?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” he purred, leaning into her. He had never felt something so good, yet he was still struggling to keep his dick hard. “Although there’s something I’d like more.”</p><p>	“What’s that?”</p><p>	Milo went into her room. He found her big black vibrator and attached it to a harness. He handed it to her, then bent over her bed. She noticed how sore his ass looked.</p><p>	“You really want this?” She asked and he nodded in response. She turned on the vibrator before pressing it against Milo’s tight asshole. The vibrating against her clit felt so good, but she couldn’t seem to push it in. “Milo, I don’t think it's going to fit.”</p><p>	“I’ve had bigger,” he mumbled while biting her pillow. Her bed’s leg broke, causing his body to fall onto the vibrator. Amanda grabbed him by the shoulders and thrusted in hard, pushing through the compact asshole. “Woah!” Milo felt the entire vibrator inside his ass. It tingled as his penis rubbed against her bed.</p><p>	Amanda flipped Milo over, still thrusting into him. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in a kiss. Her left hand went down his chest and began to stroke his little penis.</p><p>	At Denny’s Zack and Melissa had finally ordered food. “Man, I wonder what Milo is up to now,” Zack joked to Melissa. “I wonder if he’s into some kinky shit.”</p><p>	“Milo...into kinky stuff…?” Melissa chuckled. “Are we talking about the same guy? He probably only has missionary sex. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t even masterbaute.”</p><p>	“I dunno, I saw cum stains in his civic.”</p><p>	“Oh man,” Melissa covered her face while laughing. “That still doesn’t mean he’s got weird kinks.”</p><p>	“When I found him, he had his gear shifter in his ass.”</p><p>	“You’re joking!”</p><p>	“I’m dead serious,” he even said it with a straight face. “I bet he’s having Amanda peg his ass right now.”</p><p>	Zack was correct as Amanda continued to pound Milo’s ass. His moans were muffled as they kissed each other. He whimpered as Amanda teased him, almost pulling out just to slam the vibrator back in. Her facial expression soon changed as she pushed him away.</p><p>	“Amanda, what’s wrong?” Milo’s cock twitched anticipating more, but it was disappointed by the lack of action. He could still feel the vibrator buzzing inside of him.</p><p>	“Milo, the harness came undone.” She walked away, revealing that she still had the harness on, but the dildo was still stuck inside Milo. “How are we going to get that out of your ass?”</p><p>	Milo ran for his backpack. He began looking through everything inside. He whimpered as his dick felt like it was ready to climax. “Amanda,” he cried as he rubbed himself. “I really need to-”</p><p>	“Milo, you can’t cum yet, I haven’t gotten my chance to.”</p><p>	Milo bit his tongue as he kept searching his bag. He found a pair of tongs. “Would this work?” He handed Amanda the tongs as he held his asscheeks wide open for her. He felt the cold tongs go inside as she slowly pulled out the vibrator, promptly tossing it in her kitchen garbage can. </p><p>	“Now, it’s my turn,” Amanda shoved him back into her bedroom. He sat on the broken bed. She placed a condom onto his penis before sitting on his lap, facing him. Her legs wrapped around his back as she slid her body up and down. His penis was wedged in her tight pussy for only a brief time. It wasn’t big enough to pleasure her and she knew it. “Let’s try something else,” she got up.</p><p>	Milo whimpered, holding in his cum. He noticed the condom burst, thank goodness he didn’t cum while she was on him. “What’s wrong Amanda? You look disappointed.”</p><p>	“It’s just smaller than I expected.”</p><p>	 Milo layed close beside her. “Well, like my dad always says - I’m a grower, not a show-er!” He winced, trying not to cum.</p><p>	“Milo, you’re already hard. That’s as big as it gets.” She sighed. Milo could see the disappointment in Amanda’s eyes. He looked away.</p><p>	“I actually know someone with a big dick,” Milo sat up, frowning. “Would you rather have sex with him?”</p><p>	“Milo-”</p><p>	“Maybe Zack and Melissa would have sex with us. Or is that too weird to ask?”</p><p>	“Milo,” Amanda leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I don’t care if it’s small, I can always buy myself another vibrator. I love you.”</p><p>	“Does that mean I can cum now?”</p><p>	She nodded, wrapping her lips around the head. He came in five spurts right into her mouth. His moans were loud as his hands clenched the bed. Amanda spit the cum into the nearest trash can. </p><p>	“Would you want to go to Denny’s?” Milo asked, putting his clothes back on. “I think Melissa and Zack are waiting for me to get back.”</p><p>	“Of course I want to go to Denny’s.”</p><p>	The two biked down to Denny’s. Milo was lucky that Amanda had a spare bike. They got inside and sat with Melissa and Zack. All of them exchanged stories about their nights.</p><p>	Milo noticed a tail under the table. He pulled Diogee out from under it. “Diogee, you can’t eat at Denny’s. Go home.”</p><p>	Diogee ignored him, eating the pancakes on his table.</p><p>	“Diogee stop,” he tried to pull him away but it only caused the table to topple over. He quickly cleaned it up as Diogee walked out of the Denny’s. They made sure to leave the poor waitress a big tip before leaving.</p><p>	“Man,” Zack yawned. “That’s going to be a long drive home.”</p><p>	“Do you guys wanna sleep at my place?” Amanda offered. They all nodded and went back to her apartment. She fell asleep the instant she laid on her bed. Milo curled up against her, laying his head on her chest. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.</p><p>	Zack smirked, looking at the broken bed. “They definitely had kinky sex,” he whispered.</p><p>	“No, that was just Murphy’s law,” Melissa rolled her eyes, getting ready to sleep on the couch with Zack. The two turned out the lights and shut their eyes.</p><p>	“Amanda,” Milo whimpered, holding her hands gently. His eyes looked up at her face. She was far asleep but he still tried to talk to her. “I love you.”</p><p>	The room was still and silent.</p><p>	“I love you too, Milo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, Joey here. Thanks to C.U. for letting me post here-<br/>anyways. This is awful and I probably shouldn't have posted it, but I'm going to anyways.<br/>So thanks for coming to my tedtalk - I hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>